Wolf in Heat
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Request by Teloch. FemKomamura! Komamura is going in heat and her body begins putting out seductive pheromones. She's relieved when they don't affect normal humans but she finds they have a strong effect on a certain Substitute Soup Reaper. One-Shot! IchigoXFemKomamura!


**A.N.: This is a request by Teloch.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: FemKomamura! Lemon! Don't like, don't read!**

 _Wolf in Heat_

 **Soul Society**

Sajin Komamura was having a bit of a problem.

Sitting on her bed, the wolfwoman panted as she felt her body tingle with ache. She wasn't in pain or suffering from a disease. No, the anthropomorphic was in a different kind of pickle.

She was going through heat.

Panting, the wolfwoman reached into her _Hakama,_ finding her pussy wet. She pulled her fingers out, licking the juices off of them and sighed.

Due to her unique physiology, Komamura would on occasion go into heat. In addition to being constantly aroused, Komamura's body would emit a pheromone to entice others to mate with her. Normally this wouldn't be a problem for her. For years she kept herself hidden in her helmet. However, now that she'd revealed her true self and was no longer covered, everyone around her was now susceptible.

A Hell Butterfly flew in and landed on the wolfwoman's shoulder. Reading the message, Komamura grimaced. It was a call for all the captains to meet together. Sighing, Komamura stood up. She hoped that things wouldn't get too weird. She told her lieutenant, Iba, where she was going and moved quickly, avoiding many of her subordinates.

 _ **Sometime later…**_

Komamura had to admit, things had gone better than she expected.

It became clear as she was standing next to her fellow captains that she had nothing to worry about. As the meeting progressed, Komamura realized that her pheromones didn't affect the other captains. She quickly came to the conclusion that because they weren't part animal like her, they weren't affected. Even Kenpachi, who was practically a beast in human skin, didn't pay Komamura any attention.

As she walked down the hallway, Komamura grimaced as her juices ran down her leg. ' _Thank goodness I'm wearing black pants…'_ she thought, hoping to return to her room and relieve that burning itch inside her.

Walking down the hallway towards the exit, Komamura saw two people standing in the doorway, talking to each other. One was the lieutenant of Squad Six, Renji Abarai.

To her surprise, the other person was Ichigo Kurosaki. "Hello, Lieutenant Abarai. Ichigo," she addressed. "What brings you here?" It hadn't been that long since Ichigo had his powers restored.

"I came to visit Rukia and Renji," Ichigo explained.

"Yeah, but Rukia's off on a mission with Captain Ukitake and I've gotta get back to Captain Kuchiki. Sorry, Ichigo…" Renji said sadly, scratching the back of his head.

Ichigo deadpanned. "Seriously? I came all the way and you two are busy?"

"It's a lieutenant's responsibility," Komamura explained. "It can't be helped."

Sighing, Ichigo nodded. "I guess. But what should I do for the rest of the day?" he asked Renji. "I don't want to come all the way here only to turn right back around and head home."

"Well, I guess I could ask if Captain Kuchiki's got something you can do," Renji suggested.

"Forget it," Ichigo quickly dismissed. "I'm not Byakuya's errand boy."

"Actually," Komamura interjected, getting the boy's attention. "If you need something to do, I could use a sparring partner. Iba is out on a training exercise with some new recruits," she offered. She figured that a good spar would help quench the burning heat inside her.

Ichigo nodded. The wolfwoman had always treated him with respect, even stopping him from rushing at Aizen in anger. He liked the woman and was always interested in what her fighting style was, so he figured there was no harm. "Sure. That's fine with me."

Glad to get Ichigo off his back, Renji bowed in respect for the Squad Seven captain. "If everything's settled I need to return to my squad. Later, Ichigo."

The two watched Renji walk out of the building, heading for Squad Six. "This way, Ichigo," Komamura told him. "I've my own private sparring grounds."

Nodding, Ichigo followed her out of the building towards her squad. The entire way there though, Ichigo couldn't help but wonder something.

' _Is Captain Komamura…wearing perfume?'_

 _ **Later that day…  
**_ **Squad Seven; Komamura's Sparring Grounds**

Ichigo blocked the woman's strike, his knees shaking as the huge force almost sent him to the ground. ' _Whoa! She's strong! I'm glad I didn't run into her when I rescued Rukia or things might not have gone so good.'_

Komamura eased off, panting as she took a step back. She thought that a good spar would help curb the heat inside her. If anyting it only intensified it. Her furry breasts heaved for air as she tried to hide her condition from the boy. "That is enough," she said. "You fight well, Ichigo."

"Yeah. So do you. How come you didn't use your Shikai?" Ichigo asked as he wrapped up Zangetsu.

Turning around, Komamura sheathed her sword and bent over to adjust her boots. "My Shikai is massive and highly destructive. Even with someone as strong as you, it would be highly reckless."

Ichigo nodded before sniffing the air again. ' _What kind of perfume is she wearing?'_ he wondered, smelling what he assumed was perfume even stronger now. He didn't understand why but it smelled quite sweet. ' _I wonder why she's wearing perfume? I mean, she's a talking wolf. So why the perfume?'_ was what he kept asking.

When he looked over to say something about it, his heartrate started to quicken.

Komamura cursed as she fuddled lacing up her bootstrings, having to start all over again. The wolfwoman was completely oblivious to the Substitute Soul Reaper staring at her ass. She'd assumed that Ichigo, like the other Soul Reapers was unaffected by the pheromones her horny body was putting out.

The problem with that assumption is that Ichigo is not a normal Soul Reaper.

Inhaling the sweet pheromones Komamura was putting out, Ichigo subconsciously felt his Inner Hollow stir inside him. Because Komamura's pheromones were to entice other potential mates to give into instincts, Ichigo could feel his own inner instinct stir inside him.

And his inner instinct told him to do something very naughty.

Growling, Komamura finished lacing her boots, annoyed it took so long. Her eyes widened, however, when she felt two hands touch her posterior. "Ichigo!" she gasped as Ichigo started to grope her ass. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Komamura…" Ichigo purred, his hands squeezing the wolfwoman's ass. His eyes were glazed over as he succumbed to temptation. Because his sudden move caused Komamura to lose balance, the wolfwoman fell onto her hands and knees, just perfect for Ichigo. While rubbing his face against her fine ass, Ichigo untied her sash and pulled down her pants.

If Komamura could blush, she absolutely would have when Ichigo pulled her pants down, exposing her naked lower half to the boy. Komamura would have gotten up and pushed the boy away but Ichigo's move had caught her off-guard and her mental restraint had weakened. "Ichigo, why are you…"

Staring at Komamura's pussy, Ichigo felt his blood boil inside him, turning into a beast in heat just like Komamura. "You smell so nice…" he said before burying his face in the woman's ass. His fingers spreading apart her fur-covered folds, Ichigo started to eat her pussy out, enjoying her forbidden taste. He might have had no experience when it came to sex but with his inner instinct guiding him he was making Komamura hornier than ever.

"Ahhhh…" Komamura growled in pleasure, her fingers digging at the dirt beneath her as Ichigo licked her wet pussy. She realized that Ichigo was affected by her pheromones for some strange reason and was now aroused as she was. Her first thought to stop the boy and try to calm him down died as Ichigo's tongue touched her hot honeypot. "Oooooh!"

"Mmmmh!" Ichigo moaned into her snatch, intoxicated by her scent. He had no idea why but right now Komamura was the sexiest woman in the world and he wanted her so badly. Palming her furry cheeks, Ichigo's tongue dove into her honeypot, licking all her most sensitive spots. Sweat dripped down Ichigo's back, making him feel like he was on fire. He took his mouth away from Komamura's cunt and removed his top, feeling the cool air hit his heated skin.

Komamura was disappointed when Ichigo stopped licking her cunt but only for a moment before Ichigo returned to the task. "Ohhh, Ichigo…" she moaned, panting as Ichigo licked all of her sweet spots. She reached down with one hand and started to rub her hardened clit, making jolts of electricity surge through her heated blood.

"You taste good," Ichigo moaned, his eyes glazed over with lust. ' _She's so wet. I want her. I want her so badly…'_

His hands moved with a mind of their own. When Komamura turned her head to see what Ichigo was doing, she blushed beneath her fur to see that the boy was stripping out of his clothes. Ichigo was clearly in his prime, his body toned and muscular from his constant training. But as Komamura's eyes darted lower, she started to drool as Ichigo's manhood became on display.

If the rest of Ichigo's body was any indicator, Ichigo was a man among men. Komamura didn't have a ruler on hand but she wagered that Ichigo was bigger than all of the men in her squad. Throwing her rationality to the wind, Komamura sat up and quickly removed her coat and her top. Ichigo licked his lips at the naked Komamura. Even though she was a huge anthropomorphic wolf, her body covered with light-brown fur, Ichigo thought she was beautiful.

Komamura got onto her hands and knees again, sticking her ass in the air for Ichigo. The Substitute quickly scrambled on top of Komamura and mounted her. He sighed as his hot skin rubbed into her furry back, the feel like soft velvet on his skin. Komamura growled as Ichigo's manhood pushed against her wet entrance.

There was no foreplay. There was no soft kisses or touches. There was only hot, steamy and bestial fucking.

"Ah! Fuck!" Ichigo moaned as he thrust into Komamura's cunt, giving her his virginity. Ichigo's mind blurred as he pumped into her hot, wet snatch, her tail brushing against his stomach. "It feels so good!" he moaned loudly as he filled her cunt, pushing in and out of her.

"Ohhhhhhh! Yes!" Komamura howled, feeling Ichigo's cock stretch her womanhood. It'd been so long since she mated with someone. To have a man give her what she needed was absolute bliss. "Fuck me, Ichigo! Fuck me hard!" she pleaded.

Ichigo didn't hesitate to oblige. Grunting the wolfwoman's name, Ichigo pounded her pussy with all his might. He pressed his muscular chest into Komamura's back, sighing at how good the feel of his sweaty body rubbing her soft fur felt. His arms wrapped around her as his hips moved with his inhuman might. His cock slammed into Komamura, making itself right at home inside her. Komamura saw stars as Ichigo rocked her world. She was the wolf, but Ichigo was the one fucking her like an animal. "Ah! Ahhhh!" Ichigo cried out, loving how Komamura's pussy tightened around him. He buried his face in the woman's furry shoulder, his sweaty body clinging to hers as he fucked her silly.

"Ohhhhhh! It feels so good!" she moaned, bucking into Ichigo's thrusts. Pleasurable growls left her mouth when Ichigo reached for her furry breasts, squeezing them gently with his soft hands. "Don't stop! Fuck me! Make me your bitch!" she pleaded. She cast off all dignity and shame. Right now she wasn't a captain or even a Soul Reaper. She was a beast, caught in the throes of blissful heat, mating with someone who was just as strong as her, if not stronger. ' _Right now…'_ she thought, growling as Ichigo continued to fuck her pussy, her tail swishing agasint his stomach happily, ' _I'm a woman. And I want him to keep fucking me!'_

"Oh, Komamura!" Ichigo panted, sweat dripping down his body. "You feel so good!"

"Grrrrr!" Komamura growled, "Don't stop! Don't stop fucking me!"

Thankfully for the two, there was nobody to hear their lewd moaning around. Despite Komamura being the larger of the two, her arms could no longer hold out from Ichigo's vicious fucking and his heavy weight pressing down on her back. She tumbled to the ground as her arms gave, Ichigo pinning her to the ground.

"Mmmh!" Ichigo moaned into her shoulder, squeezing her breasts harder in his hands. Finding their current position to be a little hard on Komamura, Ichigo pulled out of Komamura and rolled her over onto her back. Though her vision was blurry from the rush of blood running to her head, Komamura saw the blue sky above her and a head full of orange hair. She embraced Ichigo as he lay on top of her. The burning lust in Komamura's eyes made Ichigo want her all the more, plunging his cock back into her cunt. "Komamura…" he moaned, his hips moving rapidly. Her legs wrapped around him, keeping him in her tight embrace. Her furry breasts pressed agasint his chest, Ichigo nuzzled Komamura's neck as he pounded her with lustful vigor, breathing in more pheromones.

"Ah! Fuck! So good! So good!" Komamura panted, her arms and legs wrapped around Ichigo tightly. When he looked up at her, she stuck out her tongue and licked the boy's lips. The boy responded by meeting her tongue with his own, giving her a very wet kiss. "Mmmh!" he moaned, his tongue dancing with hers. Even her own taste was intoxicating to Ichigo.

Komamura licked Ichigo's tongue, her pussy clamping down on Ichigo's manhood in a mad vice. Her body started to shake as she felt something wonderful grow inside her, as if all of her beastly senses were going into a state of overload. "Oh! Ohhh! Ohhhhhhhh!" she moaned to the high heavens. Her pussy tightened around Ichigo's clamhammer, refusing to let him pull out. "OHHHHHHHHH!"

The boy's arms tightened around Komamura as she came around his cock, her pussy squirting around him. Such tight, wet heat was something no young man could withstand. Throwing his head back, Ichigo saw stars as he felt his balls tighten, his hips driving his cock deep into her until it kissed the door to her womb. "Ahhhhh!" he cried out, his vision blurring as he came. "FUCK!"

The two shook as they orgasmed, Ichigo flooding the wolfwoman's pussy with hot cum. Komamura growled in heatful ecstasy as she contined to squirt around Ichigo's cock, her orgasms lasting longer than a normal woman's.

Despite the mindblowing climaxes they both had, when they looked up at each other the fire inside them was still burning strong. "More…" Komamura pleaded. "Fuck me more!"

"Yes…"

 _ **Many hours later…**_

The sun had gone down but the heat was still on as Komamura bounced on Ichigo's cock, his face pressed into her bosom as he gripped her ass, his back pressed agasint the bark of a tree.

Komamura found out the hard way that Ichigo's boundless endurance extended to his libido; which was fine by her since it'd been a while since she hit the sack with someone and it'd take a lot more than one round to scratch her itch. Not wanting to get caught, Komamura scooped him up in her arms and Flashstepped away to a secluded woods so they could fuck in peace.

Ichigo pressed his face against her furry breasts. He didn't care if this made him weird. Right now all he could think about was fucking Komamura. His cock slammed in and out of her cunt as she rode him like a stallion, churning the cum he'd shot into her repeatedly.

"Ah! Ahhhh!" Komamura howled in ecstasy, her breath hitching when Ichigo's hand brushed her tail. Ichigo had come to know her body quite well in the past hours and knew that her tail was quite sensitive. "Ohhhhh! You're gonna make me cum again!"

Sweat dripping down his body from head to toe, Ichigo panted as he clutched the woman close, addicted to every facet of her body. "I'm gonna cum too!" he grunted, his balls tightening up one last time. His eyes squeezing shut, Ichigo's mind turned to mush as he blew his load into her snatch once again. "Ahhhhh!"

Komamura felt Ichigo pump more cum into her womb, her womanhood full to the point where her stomach was starting to bulge. The feeling of her womb filled to its very limit threw Komamura over the edge. Her pussy gushed onto Ichigo's lap, soaking him with her juices. Ichigo saw her eyes gleamed with an almost primal urge and she leaned forward, gasping as Komamura bit down on his shoulder. In turn, Ichigo bit down on her shoulder. It didn't hurt either of them though. If anything, it only heightened their pleasure.

Exhaustion finally took its toll and the two slumped back onto the tree. Taking her mouth off of Ichigo's neck, Komamura hummed as she licked the bitemark before she turned her head and licked his lips. Ichigo once again opened his mouth and gave her a very tongue-filled kiss, lost in her scent.

When they finally broke, Komamura nuzzled Ichigo's neck, cooling down. Ichigo ran a hand down the back of her head, stroking her fur tenderly. "That…was…amazing…" he breathed.

"Mmmmh…" Komamura hummed in agreement. "It was. I needed that so badly…"

"Um…what was with the biting?"

"Sorry," Komamura said quietly, sitting up. "My clan marks our mates," she explained, a little ashamed of herself for losing her head like she did. "I'm sorry, Ichigo."

"Why?"

"I was in heat. My body was giving off a pheromone that was affecting you. It didn't affect the others so I assumed it wouldn't affect you."

Ichigo merely smiled at her. "It's alright. I can't say it hasn't been awesome. So…I'm your mate?" he asked, gesturing to the bitemark on his shoulder.

It Komamura could've blushed under her fur, she would have. "If you'd have me," she said. It'd been a very long time since she had a mate.

Ichigo only smiled tenderly. "I don't mind. You're one of the best people I know."

"Really?" Komamura gaped. She wasn't used to being complimented. "You think so?"

"I do." He put his hand over her heart and smiled. "You might look mean but you've a heart of gold." He hugged her tightly and nuzzled her neck. "I'd be happy to be your mate."

Her heart soaring from Ichigo's kindness, Komamura gave him another tongue-filled kiss, growling as Ichigo pet her fur. As she pulled away, Ichigo could smell that sweet scent coming off of her and smiled. "You ready for some more?"

Growling, Komamura nuzzled his neck. "I can tell it's going to be a long night…"

The forest echoed with the sounds of the two mating all night long, Ichigo and Komamura not stopping until sunrise…

The End


End file.
